


stars cannot compare

by beccasaur



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccasaur/pseuds/beccasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet he likes this best; he likes feeling that she is dancing to him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars cannot compare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #BuckyNat Week, for an anon who requested a figure skating AU. Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://tyrelled.tumblr.com/post/80532324009/prompt-for-buckynat-week-figure-skating-au-please).

“Hey, milii moi! _James!”_

...He's staring at her again, isn't he?

He can't help it, though; she is never more beautiful than in these moments.

She might not be wearing a fancy tutu – her signature dress – and she might be without the heavy makeup and perfectly styled hair, but she's just as beautiful like this, her hair in a messy bun and wearing a plain black practise dress.

It's Natasha; she'd be beautiful wearing nothing. Especially wearing nothing—but that's not a train of thought that it's currently useful to go down. There are several hours at the rink ahead of them before he can think like that.

Natasha flourishes under the lights, it's true. She takes the energy from the audience, and uses it to lift her game even higher than it already is.

They have more titles, more trophies and medals, than any other couple in the history of pairs figure skating; it's obvious that they do well under pressure.

And yet he likes this best; he likes feeling that she is dancing to him alone.

“Yeah?”

She knows that he's not concentrating on what she's saying, but her actions, so _of course_ she decides to show off a little, effortlessly performing a tripe axel, triple toe loop combination. She's the best; everyone says so. There are few who can pull that move off, but she does it so casually, as though it's easy. It's not; he knows, because he has to be on her level.

They are always a team.

“Get over here, idiot,” she says, and he knows that she'd have punched his arm, had he been close enough. She keeps doing it, and though he complains, he keeps letting her.

He loves her. He doesn't want to think what his life would have been like if she'd not given up ballet and taken up figure skating instead. If he'd not met her, he would have been empty – that's a fact.

“Couldn't help myself,” he murmurs as he reaches her, moving them around in a slow circle, hands on her hips.

Natasha leans up to kiss him, and then she's gone again, halfway across the ice before he even has time to think.

“Are we gonna practise, or do I have to win this championship by myself?”

Well, it's not like he's going to let her go solo, is it?


End file.
